


Tower

by tigriswolf



Series: written for school [28]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: they told mei was the fairestwhen they locked me away in the tower





	Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my poetry class, for the assignment of writing a monologue or dialogue piece about Prince Charming or the Rogue Princess.

they told me  
i was the fairest  
when they locked me away in the tower

it was a gift 

given by a fairy  
when i was only three

they told me  
it was to protect me  
only to keep me safe  
that one day i would be free 

when  
love’s chosen  
came for me

but how can  
love’s chosen 

know me

when i barely 

know myself?

he’ll be handsome  
they told me  
he’ll be brave and strong and true  
he’ll be a warrior able to beat the greatest foe—  


but will he be patient?  
will he be kind?

will he help me discover  
everything  
i was forced to leave behind?

magically  
every morn and every eve  
a sumptuous meal appeared for me  
and so i never hungered  
but each time it was roast duck—

do you know how many times  
you can eat the same thing  
before it tastes  
like ash  
in your mouth?

magically  
every eve  
there appeared  
a tub of warm water, soap, and a cloth

every morn and every eve  
i studied the magic  
every morn and every eve  
for more years than i can tell

 

finally i wove a rope  
from the bedclothes  
from my dresses  
from even my hair  
and i strengthened it  
with a spell of my own

and i climbed  
down  
the side  
of that tower

if  
love’s chosen 

wants me

he can come 

find me

and we’ll see then 

what love  
thinks  
is  
worthy


End file.
